gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 141
Title- The Labyrinth Mansion Date- January 6th, 2011 Volume 24 Previous Chapter → Chapter 140 Next Chapter → Chapter 142 Synopsis Basically, Mikan Sakura is "locked" inside a room in the "HQ" because of Shiki Masachika's Barrier Alice. The person Mikan was greeting at the end of chapter 140 is actually Bear, who brings her breakfast and keeps her company. The HSP and Shiki are also two of the three people allowed to visit her once a week. The HSP helps her with her studies and persuades her to call him "Uncle." Shiki checks on her and talks with her and the HSP. It turns out that the ESP has made strict rules on Mikan's confinement: she can't interact with her friends, she can't go to class, she can't participate in school activities, and she can't even leave her room. Although she is unhappy with her confinement, she is happy that she has the support of her uncle, Shiki, and Bear, and that her friends are always thinking of her. She also at times looks at the moon and night sky, thinking about her parents and is thankful for them for giving her life and of the sacrifices they made. Nobara Ibaragi is at the hospital, trying to be healed by Subaru Imai and Akira Tonōchi (Tono). Mikan wants to take out the "Death Alice Stone" inside of Nobara, but Shiki doesn't allow her to because if she gets the alice stone inside of Nobara, the Principal Kuonji (ESP) would require her to take out all the alice stones in his (ESP) body. In other words, Shiki told the ESP that Mikan can't use her "Stealing Alice and Insertion Alice" on him (ESP) because of an "unstable mental state" (there is nothing wrong with her, Shiki just uses it as an excuse to prevent the ESP from using her Alice) and that she isn't able to control her Stealing and Insertion Alice very well. Because Mikan felt sad being alone in her Strong-Barrier-Alice-Protected room, she asked a request from Shiki if she could have Bear as her companion. Mikan has dreams (or nightmares) and hears her parents' voices in her head telling her, "Everything is going to be alright, Mikan." When Mikan feels scared or terrified during her nightmares, Bear calms her down. Meanwhile, Natsume is wandering around the main building, looking for Mikan and is telepathically calling for her, and she hears him. In the next few pages, we see Shiki talking to Natsume Hyūga, saying, "Are you not quitting the DA class' mission, because you want to have access rights to the main building? And also, to not miss the chance to find Mikan... Is that so?" Shiki continues, by saying that Mikan is inside a powerful barrier, then states that it's useless trying to find it, and that he should rather take care of his body. Natsume then replies saying that he will not listen to anyone who tells him how to spend the remaining time he has left. We can see Natsume is calling for Mikan, she then questions if the person calling her was Natsume. Narumi visits Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Yukihira's grave for the first time after grieving for three months. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter